


My one and only by

by Unicorn_Rainbow1204



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Rainbow1204/pseuds/Unicorn_Rainbow1204
Summary: When Levi was young, his mother Mikasa died after giving birth to him. After that his father Erwin Smith abused him and treated him like it was his fault. When Levi was 5 he ran away and met Hanji. Hanji and Levi are in high school. What happens when a beautiful young man(Eren) meets Levi and thinks he's beautiful to?Read to find out what happens





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my very boring story. I'm Levi Ackerman. I am 16 and I am a sophomore at Sacred Heart High. My life is sort of a mess. I've been through my fair share of bad things in life, I guess. I was born in Amiens, France but moved to Sacred Heart. Why did I move you ask? Well is a very long and painful story... Let's start from the beginning.  
It all started Christmas Eve of 2001. Mikasa, my mom, was in labor with me. I was born at 11 p.m. , 7 lb 2 oz. I was a small baby. One to two minutes after I was born, Mikasa died of blood loss. Erwin, my biological father, was way more affected than I was because he knew her better. Over the next year or so of my life he blamed me for her death. When I was two he began beating me for fun. He wouldn't let me leave the house for anything. On my 3rd birthday Erwin chained me up in the basement for the day while beating me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't stop crying. I cried and cried and cried. He just wouldn't stop. On my 5th birthday I packed my stuff and ran away. After a long journey I finally made it to somewhere I was safe, Sacred Heart. When I first got here I was alone and had nowhere to go. The 14th of February, 2007 was when my life begin to turn around.  
That day I met my now closest friend ever, Hanji Zoe. She has the sickly sweet smile that makes everyone feel better. Her personality itself brings life and joy to everyone's day. Hanji is the reason why I'm alive today. She protected new when I couldn't protect myself. Her family is now and forever would be my family too.  
That brings us to were we are now. Hanji and I are at the mall shopping for school clothes. " Hanji, can we go to Hot Topic real quick? They have a shirt that I really want," I explained.  
" Sure thing shortie, but after we go to Claire's," she smirked.  
" Fine." Hanji yanked my arm and drag me into Claire's.  
" Why are we here again?"  
" I need new flower bands," Hanji smiled.  
" Oh ok." I really didn't want to be in Claire's. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw the most beautiful smile in the world. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away, embarrassed. A soft hand tapped my shoulder lightly. I quickly turned around to see that smile I adored so much.  
" did anyone teach you not to stare?" The guy snickered.  
" u...um, sorry it's just that your smile is so captivating." 'Did I really just say that out loud' I whisper under my breath. The guy begin to blush as did I, while I fixed a loose strand of my hair. Suddenly a golden blond haired boy shuffled his way over to us.  
" u...u...um, Eren can we go to the bookstore now?" He said sheepishly.  
" sure thing Armin. Oh, by the way what's your name? I'm Eren," he smiled.  
"I.. I'm Levi," I returned the smile, the next thing I knew they were gone.

" Levi... Earth to Levi!" Hanji yelled waving a hand in front of my face.  
"Yeah?" I replied quickly.  
" Hot Topic." Hanji grabbed my shaking hand and dragged me across the mall. I got my shirt but couldn't get my mind off of Eren's bright smile. Hopefully I'll see it again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I was reading, the world around me fading away slowly. Suddenly...SMACK! Embarrass, I picked up my books. I finally noticed that I bumped in to Eren. "I.. I'm so so sorry Eren."  
"Don't worry about it. Are you ok?" He asked worried.  
"Yeah, I think." I replied. RING! I've got to go to class. See you later, maybe?"  
"Yeah, definitely. See ya," Eren smiled. I had chemistry first. Chemistry was always one of my best subjects. To my surprise though Eren was in my class. After I sat down he noticed and walked over to me. " Can I sit with you?" He asked. " sure," I replied trying to hold in my nervousness. As class began I grew into having Eren around more even though I was blushing a lot. After class, like usual I stayed to talk to Mr. Smith about the next week's homework. I was at the top of the class so he let me do homework for the next week. ~Time Skip~ It was lunch and I was at my locker getting my usual book series, Harry Potter, one from behind me someone wrap their arms around me. It was Hanji. " Hey Levi. Are you going to actually come to lunch today?" She questioned, worried. " Maybe, but if not you know where I'll be," I replied calmly. After she left someone leaned against the locker next to mine. "Hey Levi," Eren smiled excitedly. "Hey Eren, " I replied. "Do you want to walk with me to lunch?" "Sorry Eren, but I don't eat in the lunch room." "That's fine. I just want to get to know you better." My heart skipped a beat. I stood there in shock. "O...Okay," I finally said. "Great, where to?" He asked. "The cherry blossom tree in the courtyard." "Perfect." When we got there I began reading like usual forgetting Eren was there. "So what is your favorite color?" He asked. "Huh... oh .. black," I applied being knocked out of my own fantasy world."You?" "Blue. Do you speak another language?" " Yeah, French, very fluently to. What about you?" " No. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" "No, you?" "No." That continued the whole lunch break, not that I minded. It was actually quite nice to get to know him. ~Time Skip~ "OOOOH!" Hanji screamed. "What?" I replied confused. " I saw you and Eren. Are you guys dating?" Hanji was so eager to get my answer. I begin to blush realizing what she asked fully. "N...No!!"


End file.
